


Home

by HecatesKiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Minister of Magic spends a night with his lover....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Demira
> 
> **Not Safe For Work Material ******
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014

Severus glanced up from his book at the sibilant hiss. He smiled slightly as his dark eyes settled on the lithe form sprawled out before his crackling hearth.

Deep emerald green robes were flung carelessly over the other chair, discarded like the responsibilities his Lord had left at the door.

He drew in a breath as the dark messy head turned and bright green eyes met black. Harry smiled and then turned back to the fire bright serpent that coiled on the soft black rug.

Severus remained still until the hissing conversation with the snake had started up again. He turned the page under his fingers and lowered his head to read, the soft conversation in a language he would never understand no longer terrifying him.

 _This_ Lord would not use torture or bloodshed to get his way. The people loved him. Had elected him. Had bowed freely to his will. Severus smirked as he reached for his mug. He frowned as he found it empty. 

The soft pop of a house elf with a simple brown clay tea pot rectified the matter. Along with a hearty bowl of soup and half a ham and swiss sandwich. He set his book aside and took the food with a small smile. Obviously, tonight was for relaxing, not formal affairs. He glanced down at the floor to see the serpent strike at it’s dinner as Harry sat cross-legged before the fire with a simple ham and cheese sandwich, his own bowl of vegetable soup set next to his knee along with a plate of crackers.

They savoured their meals, Severus shaking his head minutely when Harry buttered a cracker and then slipped it into his soup only to break it apart and then hunt down the fragments with the same single minded determination that he went after a political project with.

“Was the soup to your liking?” Harry asked. Severus jolted and the spoon clattered noisily amongst the dregs of the soup that lapped at the edges of the clay bowl. He nodded. He blinked when his Lord vanished his own bowl and plate and summoned a mug in the same simple clay as Severus' own.

Severus raised a brow as Harry settled into the other chair before the fire. "Go ahead and finish. Mavala is quite amused today. Apparently some idiot third year Gryffindors decided to try and transfigure a branch into a snake. They picked a fire mamba like her to transfigure the branch. Three desks were set on fire."

Dark eyes crinkled with mirth as Severus spooned the last bite of vegetables and broth into his mouth and then patted his lips with a white napkin. 

"I know. Minerva took twenty points _each_. Nobody was harmed and the students received a stern talking to. They will be sent to serve detention with you, should you want them. You mentioned that you had cauldrons that needed scrubbed."

 _For how long?_ he wondered.

"Three days, if you have the need. They could always chop slugs. I remember hating doing that. Or toad spleens." Harry’s nose wrinkled in memory.

Severus chuckled and took up his cup again. He nodded decisively. He could take the detentions. His research wouldn’t be impacted any by three students serving detention. Nor would Poppy’s potions schedule.

"I'll let Minerva know. Mavala wants to stay for a day or two more. She likes you. And yes I _know_ she's my familiar... but she likes you. And it's easier for me to negotiate with Sudan without her hissing in my ear about wanting to be wrapped around your shoulders."

Severus choked on his tea. Harry grabbed his wand. Severus coughed and waved him off. Harry sank back into the chair.

Severus set aside his mug and pushed to his feet. He took the hand Harry held out and smirked as the fire mamba wound it's way up his Lord’s left leg and settled itself on the back of the chair after a quick hissed conversation.

"All right. I'll stay for tonight. The Ministry knows how to reach me should there be a good reason." Green eyes glittered before he allowed himself to be tugged along.

Severus shrugged off his robe and hung it up along with his jacket and vest. He sighed when Harry’s shirt was dropped to the floor along with boots, trousers, and pants.

"I don't know why you are so picky about your stuff. The elves are ecstatic to have something to clean up. And you know it." Harry said as he slid into the left side of the bed.

Severus smirked briefly and slid under the sheets clad only in his own skin. He flicked a glance at the end tables and was reassured to see the green glass bottle that matched his Lord’s eyes was on the left hand table. He scooted to the middle of the bed and licked his lips as Harry grabbed the bottle. 

Harry crawled easily between Severus' spread legs and pried open the bottle. The sweet scent of pomegranate permeated the air. Severus sucked in a shaking breath and swallowed hard. He licked his lips again and opened his mouth only to find his lips covered with his Lord’s own.

The kiss was languid and sweet as a finger was slowly introduced. Severus poked his tongue into Harry’s mouth and groaned as his tongue was greedily sucked on.

The kiss broke and he gulped lungfuls of air, panting as a second finger was slicked and introduced with gentle care. He squirmed and his toes flexed as his prostate was manipulated by knowing fingers. He grunted and his fingers tightened on Harry’s shoulders as a noise whispered past his lips.

"Easy. Shh. Easy. I don't wanna hurt you. " Harry soothed, even as his fingers twisted and scissored. His other hand wrapped around Severus' arousal and stroked, spreading pre-come down the length before he started to slowly twist and tug.

Severus arched his hips and snarled. Harry laughed, a quick bright sound and slicked himself with one hand. He then gathered Severus' legs, hooking the older man's knees on his elbows as he pressed forward. 

"Love this... so much. So good. So tight for me. So good." Harry groaned as he slowly slid himself to the hilt.

Fingers flexing on Harry’s shoulders was the only sign Severus needed to give for the green eyed man to move.

Harry set a slow pace, drawing out the pleasure, listening to the gasps and small noises that his partner made as those dark eyes slid closed. He thrust harder when a choked noise tore from the thin lips and those dark eyes flared wide.

"Touch yourself, love." Harry breathed rocking himself into the gasping man below him.

One of Severus' hands left Harry’s shoulder and closed around his straining erection. Harry nodded and matched his pace to the one Severus’ fist set.

They came together, Harry and Severus both gasping, orgasams triggered by each other. Harry caught himself before he fell onto his lover and he kissed softly. Severus forced his eyes open and met the brilliant green gaze.

“Thank you love.” Harry breathed as he pulled back. He waved a hand as he eased himself free, casting a gentle cleaning charm over the both of them. He then settled next to Severus, lying on his side and gathered the older man into his arms.

Severus smiled sleepily as the blankets were drawn up around him and an arm draped over his waist, pulling his long frame against the more compact one of the Minister for Magic, the one he called his Lord, Harry James Potter.

“Love you, Severus.” Harry whispered against the back of his neck. Severus reached down and twined his fingers with Harry’s own and gave a gentle squeeze. Severus' last thought before he fell asleep was, Nagini may have taken his voice, but in some ways, the vile serpent had given him Harry. They fell asleep that way, Harry curled protectively around his lover.


End file.
